


Ford Route. Chapter 10. Uncensored. Holy Hell.

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1962, Age of Consent Is 16, Age of consent in New Jersey is 16, F/M, New Jersey, The happens in 1962, They are 17, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, but it made me nervous, i didn't want to put this in there and have to change the rating, since most places it's 18, technically legal consent, they are 17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: First times are always scary.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Ford Route. Chapter 10. Uncensored. Holy Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell.
> 
> okay, listen. In New Jersey the age of consent is 16, both characters are 17.

“Your parents really aren’t coming back for the holidays?” Ford asks, adjusting his scarf around his neck. 

“Not this year, but it’s fine, they made sure I wasn’t just going to be sitting at home alone, they know I’ll be joining you guys” You say simply, taking Ford’s hand in yours. 

“Are you sure you want to join my family for the holidays? I just feel like every time you’re around my pa, you get angry” he says, placing a hand onto your cheek. 

“Oh, sweetie” you stick out your bottom lip slightly before planting a kiss on his cheek “that will never change.” 

“That’s fair.” he says with an exhale laugh. “But I just want you to enjoy the festivities” 

“I’m sure I will, but we have some time to think about that, it’s only the fourteenth, a whole week between now and lighting the first candle.” you say, trying to sound optimistic. 

“Yeah that’s true...and at least I have winter break to work on my perpetual motion machine.” he says, pulling you into his chest. You were thankful for winter break, because all the snow was absolutely freezing. You slink your arms into Stanford’s coat, and under his shirt and sweater.  
“Holy hell, what are you doing?” he asks, looking at you, his cheeks and nose red from the cold. “Your hands are like liquid nitrogen” 

“But your back is sooo warm” you mumble, rubbing up and down on his bare back, in hopes of heating up your fingers faster. You can feel goose bumps form on his skin as his body stiffens.

“What happened to your gloves?” he asks softly, keeping his arms in his coat pockets while he wrapped his arms around you, bringing it completely around both of you like a big blanket. 

“I think I got them swiped when I took them off for our lab today in chemistry” you say, finally feeling your fingers again. 

“Oh...do you want mine?” he asks, rubbing his soft stubbled cheek against yours.

“no...I made those for you,” you say, burying your face into his scarf and gently against his neck. Ford lifted his hands, black knitted six fingered gloves, they were a thoughtful gift…

“Yeah okay…” he says, closing his eyes for a moment “what’s taking Stanley so long?” 

“He told me his teacher is making him clean the classroom before he could leave…” you say quietly. 

“I see… we should have gotten his car key so at least we wouldn’t be in the snow…” 

“We can always go back on campus?” you suggest

He looks at you with a raised brow “well, I mean, if we’re on campus, I don’t have an excuse to hold you like this” he says, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Well who says you can’t hold me like this on campus?” you ask, smiling at him. 

“Mr. Reddy, don’t you remember?” he asks curiously. 

“Well there is that huh?” 

You two weren’t even doing anything. It’s been getting colder and colder the more into December you got, so you and Ford held each other for warmth, and Mr. Reddy scorned you both for your public display of affection. It was just a hug...but granted, it lasted longer. 

If Mr. Reddy was upset about that, he’d hate to hear what you and Ford got to when you were alone. You haven’t gone all the way yet, but when you’ve kissed heavily enough, him on top of you. Creating friction. It excited you, and it excited Stanford a little more obviously. Your cheeks turn red at the memory. There were moments where it seemed like there would be friction, but Stanford would panic at the first hint of it. Maybe that’ll change during winter break...

“What are you thinking about?” a small curious smile on his lips as he asks you.

“Nothing?” you say as a question, your tone bashful. 

‘Mmhmmm’ he hums, smiling at you, rubbing his cheek against yours, the soft stubble scratching at your skin. You stand in warm silence for a moment before he mumbles “My arm hurts…” he felt under his thick jack at the long scar left behind from the doctors putting his bone back together. 

“I know… the cold does that to bones that have been broken…” you say, flipping your hands to their dorsal side to warm them up, the palms of your hands touching his shirt. 

“Yeah…” he mumbles, looking down at his right arm, twisting it around to inspect it “it’s nice to get it off in time to work on my project. I even started up a prototype, just have to complete it over break then run tests and…” 

“You shouldn’t work all of winter break, Ford.” you say, catching sight of Stanley. 

“It won’t be all break...just… a lot of it. I know I can do this…” he says, also seeing Stanley walk over. 

“Aww man, you guys having a hug-fest?” he asks, wrapping his arms around both you and Stanford. Despite his strong grip, he was a very warm guy, so it was nice. “Cozy,” he mumbles. The classroom he was cleaning up was cold, the teacher refused to close the window, and told him to suck it up and stop complaining.

Once he releases you and Ford decide to separate “Okay Nerds, I’m just gonna drop you off” Stanley says, as he sticks his keys in the car, and sitting down to reach over and unlock the doors. 

“What? I thought we were going to hang out?” you ask, getting in the front seat next to him. Stanford crawls in the backseat, lays down, and picks up the wool blanket he had left earlier that morning. He curls it around himself and holds it open for you with a hum, offering you to join, but you just mouth the words ‘later’ and look back at Stanley. 

“Yeah, I know I said I would but… Carla said her family is going camping in Pennsylvania this weekend to pick out a ‘Christmas’ tree, and invited me along.” 

“Is that a good idea?” you ask curiously, your brows furrowed

“Well sure, I mean, her dad could be plotting to kill me…” his words fade as he glances at you “but it’s fine, Ma’ll know where I am…” he pauses to pull on his glasses “and besides, maybe this’ll help her parents like me more” 

They’d only been back together for two months now...Granted, you and Ford have been together for about two months as well… but that didn’t change the fact that you don’t think Carla is good for him. Stanley told you that he and Carla had a talk, but he won’t tell you what the talk discussed. She seems nicer to him but… you don’t trust her. You can’t force Stanley out of that relationship but… it’s hard to support his relationship. 

“Okay then…” 

You can see Stanley glance over from the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t say anything else, instead he reaches over and switches on his car radio. When he turns it on, there is some commentary from the hosts that ends with their announcement of the next song ‘Love me’ by Elvis Presley. 

~Treat me like a fool ~ Treat me mean and cruel ~ but love me ~  
~ wring my faithful heart ~ tear it all apart ~ but love me ~ 

Listening to the words you turn your head and look over at Stanley, the words felt...familiar. 

~ I would beg and steal ~  
~ just to feel ~  
~ your heart ~  
~ beating close to mine ~

~ if you ever go ~ darling I’ll be oh so lonely ~  
~ begging on my knees ~ all i ask is please, please love me ~

“Hey, Stanley?” you start once that song ends, he raises a brow and flicks his eyes in your direction for just a second. 

“You like that song?” 

“Well sure, who doesn’t like Elvis?” he asks, before turning at the jughandle. He’s got a point, right now who doesn’t love Elvis? Maybe the people who like Ray Charles more? Nonetheless, there was something about that song that hit you in a way that makes you think it’s about Stanley… “why’re you acting weird? Do you and Ford have big plans this weekend that you’re nervous about?” 

You can hear a quick squeak from the back seat as Stanford bolts upright “what? No, we don’t have anything planned” he said, holding up both of his hands to his brother “I mean we talked about putting up some lights at your house, right?” his eyes darted to you. This conversation he’s speaking of, didn’t happen. 

“No yeah, we were going to set some things out so it looks festive” you say, playing along. You wonder why he’s lying, you honestly didn’t have anything planned...did...did he plan something? You can’t really tell from the look he’s giving you...but you can see those gears turning. 

“Ah okay okay” Stanley says as he parks the car in front of your house “don’t need to tell me anything” he adds with a small chuckle. 

Stanford folds the blanket and places it carefully in the backseat before getting out of the car. “Stan, can you promise me something?” he asks before closing the door. 

“Sure thing, Sixer, what is it?” He asks back, leaning back in his seat to look at his twin. 

“Promise me you’ll stay safe” Stanford says, his expression concerned yet serious. 

Stanley smiles “of course, Ford” he opened the door and hugged his brother “you softy!” he teases.

“Hey!” Stanford says, trying to push his brother off of him, but it’s obvious he’s not trying all too hard “stop that, you knucklehead” he says with a laugh. Them joking together forces a smile to spread across your lips, distracting you from taking your bag out. Soon enough, their ‘roughhousing’ ends and the three of you say your goodbyes, you gave him a quick hug and some words of safe travels. 

The breeze starts to pick up, sending freezing shivers up your sleeves and under your clothes. Leading you and Stanford to quickly hurry into the house. Once you get into the house, you run over to the fireplace that is just right of your television inside the wall. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit….” you mumble to yourself as you’re trying to get the logs to light. 

“Do you need help?” Stanford asks from behind you. 

“Uh...sure, Ford” you say, getting up from your crouched position so that he could take your place. After a few moments, he gets the fire to light. He turns around to look at you, a prideful smile on his face as he gets up. “Oh thank you so much, Ford…”you say, before you take a few steps forward to sit next to him in front of the fire. 

“it’s going to get colder tonight… do you think you’re fine driving me home in the snow?” he asks you, pulling you in front of him to hold you in front of the fire. His arms wrap around your front as he snuggles up behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“I think...it’ll be fine...I can always put my chains on the car?” you suggest. 

“or...I could call to spend the night?” he gives as a counter suggestion, at your expression, he decides to add “if you’re okay with me...spending the night?” 

“Of course, I”m okay with you spending the night, why would I say no to that?” You ask, rubbing your cheek against his face from over your shoulder. 

“Well, I don’t know… we don’t normally...I mean...I don’t spend the night usually when it’s just… me? Normally there’s Stanley with us.” he says, his voice shaking as he speaks. 

“ well, yeah, but like, it’s fine? I mean, we’ve slept in the same bed together before? It’s not like Stanley was there for that? It’s fine” you say, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Okay…” he mumbles. His heart’s pounding in his chest, there was so much he wanted to do with you, and having this chance of privacy, it was just...so tempting. Both of you have already expressed your interest in such things, and the thought was just… overwhelming. 

After a few more minutes, your bodies felt warmed up enough to start walking around the house. The fire was doing a good job with making the house nice and toasty. The smell of the burning wood, and small crackles that would escape it, filled the house. Along with the smell of the cinnamon bark that you had placed on the table. However, the smell of the burning pine logs were enough to fill your mind with ease. It was always a nice comfort to start the fire after a long day of being out in the cold, and having Stanford here was just a comforting sense of security. His love for you shows itself in every glance he offers you.

It was surprising that your teachers didn’t assign homework for winter break, but you were thankful for it. With Stanford’s mother saying it was okay for him to spend the night, and lack of homework, you could just focus on spending time together. Spending time together… maybe there was a chance… 

No. 

~~~ 

After cooking together, brushing your teeth, and getting ready for bed, you and Stanford curl up together on your bed, under the one heated blanket you have in the house. His body was pressed against your back as he spooned himself against you, holding you tightly against him. 

“Hey… I have a question?” Ford mumbles from behind your head, causing you to shift to lay on your back and look at him in the eyes. 

“Yeah?” you ask, looking into his gentle brown eyes without the glare of his glasses in the way. 

“I… I love you a whole awful lot…” he says quietly, his voice wavering. 

“I know you do...and I love you too…” you say gently, placing a hand up on his slightly stubbled cheek “what’s your question?”

“I… I just… was wondering… well…” as he stumbles on his words, the hand that was wrapped around you retracts and pulls at the hair of the back of his head “well… how do you feel...about us...and I… I don’t know… going further than just… kissing…” his eyes were moving to a point on the wall so he didn’t have to look into your eyes, his nerves were already too much as it is. 

“Do you mean like...more physical…?” you ask, his nervous energy spreading to you. “I uh...do you mean… are you asking if I want to do stuff like that…?” 

His brown eyes dart into yours for a second before his eyes flicker to your body and then the wall “yes…” 

“I...would like to…” you admit, your thumb moving back and forth on his cheek as you try to get him to look back at you “do you want to…?” his eyes look into yours as he nods. You move your hand holding his cheek to grab his hand from behind his head and place it on your waist “do you want to...now?” 

You see his eyes glance at your lips then your eyes then back down, then suddenly his lips were on yours. Pressing into you passionately as you press back, moving your hand to brush your fingers into his thick, poofy brown hair. His fingers tighten it’s hold on your waist as he gently presses his excitement against you. 

He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes, his lips a hair away from yours as he whispers “I love you” before pressing his lips back down to yours. 

You break the kiss this time to pepper his cheek with kisses that moved down to his jaw “I love you too, Stanford” you whisper into his ear. This just got him more excited. 

He swiftly moved and was suddenly on top of you, your legs on either side of his hips. His lips were on your jawline, kissing down to your neck “I love you so much..” he whispers against your skin. 

You can’t help but feel desire building up inside of you. His hands move from your waist and one stops just below the hem of your night shirt, while the other holds himself up over your body. His confidence depleted as he thought this through “is this okay…?” he asks nervously “we can stop if you want…” he pulls his hand away from your hem. 

“It’s okay, Stanford… I want you to...and … you want to…” you say quietly, you can feel his hand clench at your waist before he brings it back up. His fingertips make their way under your top, you can him making his way gently up your skin. His eyes look back into yours, silently asking if you were still okay with this, when you nod, his hand makes its way up and over your bare breast in his hand. He inhaled sharply as his six fingered hand cupped you, and you felt a shiver run up your back. 

With your free hand you remove the blanket from on top of you. Your bodies were heating up perfectly fine without the use of a heated blanket. He gently kneads you as his lips move back to yours, pressing against you softly, yet passionately. Through his kiss, you could tell that he was holding back, so you encourage him by thrusting your hips up to him. He responds by grinding against you, his excitement obvious from the mass in his pants. You hear a quiet groan escape his throat. 

You feel like your whole cardiovascular system is vibrating under his touch, and your heart pounding so hard in your chest you swear he could feel it. “I want you…” you whisper out without thinking. 

All of his movements stopped “w-what? Do you mean…” he lets the words trail off as he looks at you, his cheeks flushed and look in his eyes that was somewhere between curiosity and desire. 

“I…” you did want to, but you didn’t have any protection...you didn’t think it would happen today...you thought Stanley would be here “I want to...do...do you…?” he nodded slowly, looking deeply into your eyes. “But… I don’t have any… any…” 

“Protection?” he asks, trying to help you finish your sentence. You look up into his eyes, nervously biting your lip and nodding. His head shifted over to the door then back to you, “I uh… I actually...I have some in my bookbag… Stanley got them for me…” he says along with an awkward laugh. 

“Could you…” you start, but the rest of the words can’t make their way out. Your heart is pounding hard in your ears at the thought that ‘this is actually going to happen’. 

You can hear a heavy swallow come from his throat before he nods, grabs his glasses of the night stand, and crawls off of you and shuffles his feet out the door. 

You lay there on your bed, your mind running a million miles and hour as you stare up at the ceiling. You can hear him fumbling out in the hallway before he makes his way back. “Are you sure you...you want to do this.... With me?” 

“Of course…” you say quietly as he makes his way back onto the bed “I love you, Stanford...I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else…”

“That’s …. Thanks… I’m glad…. I… I love you, darling… I just… I want you to know that...I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” he says softly as he takes your face in his hand. “You make me feel like...I can accomplish anything…” he leans down pressing a soft gentle kiss on your forehead. A smile spreads across your face, the anxiety of the situation depleating as you’re reassured that he loves you, and he isn’t just after...sex. 

You reach your hands up and start to unbutton his sleep shirt, his breath hitches before his hands come up to unbutton yours. You couldn’t help but smile at the expression that spread across his face from looking at your bare chest, his wide eyes and the red blush over his face was dark enough to compare to a rose. 

When you remove his shirt, you can see that his chest is covered in dark curly hair, “Stanford… I trust you entirely…” you mumble out as he pulls himself back down to you. 

“I trust you too… with my whole life…” he responds. His fingers curl around the hem of your pants “are you sure that you’re okay with this? You want this?” 

“yes...I want this...I love you…” 

He pulls your pants off, completely exposing your body to him as you lay there completely naked on the bed in front of him. 

“Okay… okay…. Okay okay okay...alright…” he mumbles to himself. He feels like he doesn’t deserve this. A few months ago, he would not have thought that someone would love and trust him enough to even be with him, but here you lay, completely naked and completely trusting of him. His heart was yours and he felt so… unqualified. 

“It’s okay Stanford...if you want to just...stay here like this, that’s fine. We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready…” you say, guessing from his expression that he was nervous. 

“No I want to...I really want to… I just...I don’t know what I’m doing…” 

“It’s fine, I don’t know what I’m doing either… but we can figure it out together” you say, lifting a hand up to place on his cheek. 

“Yeah… we can figure this out together…” he looks down at you for a few moments longer, just marveling at your bare body. “Did...did I tell you how much I love you?” he asks nervously, buying himself time. He wants you so bad, but he can’t move. 

You let out a small laugh “you have” you say with a soft smile. 

“Right… yeah...of course… just… will you tell me if I do anything you don’t like...or it just… doesn’t feel like anything? I don’t want you to...be disappointed.” 

“I won’t be disappointed...there aren’t any expectations…” you say quietly, “Stanford we can stop if you-” 

“No no… I want to...like..you have no idea how much I want you...like...I’ve thought about this...quite a lot...I thought...about strategies and… statistics...and ….I just...I want you to… not…” he let out a small sigh “I don’t want this to be the only time we do this…” 

“It won’t be...not unless you leave me…” 

“I could never leave you… I promise, I won’t leave you, I can’t picture a future without you..… I won’t disappear on you...I promise” he says with a small smile. 

“Thanks..” you try not to let it bother you, you thought you'd be fine with it in the beginning, but the house was empty and lonely, and you couldn’t help feel some sort of abandonment from your parents. You knew they love you...but then...why did they both leave you alone..? Independence was fun, but their emotional support was...something you miss very much.

You reach up and curl your fingers around the hem of his pants “is this okay?”

“Y-yep ye-ah, s-super okay…” 

You pull down his pajamas, and as his excitement springs forward for action he lets out a small hiss.  
“Oh...wow…” was all that could come from your lips. His expression was apprehensive as you looked at his body. You reach down and grab hold of his member, and he lets out a small groan. “So...are you ready?” 

“Yes…” he looked down to his hand, he was holding a wrapped condom he had pulled fresh from the box in his backpack. His hands were shaking as he ripped the wrapper open, but his face grimaced as he held the slimy lubricated condom. He looked down at his stiff member, and carefully rolled it on. “Is...is this right?” 

“I...I’m not sure...it looks correct, i guess?” you say back. At your words he talks off his glasses and places them down next to your lamp.

He crawls on top of you, he holds himself in position for a moment and looks down into your eyes “are you sure?” 

“Yes…” you say, wrapping your ankles around his legs. 

He presses into you, producing loud groans to escape both of your mouths. 

“Holy hell…” he groans out, his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes he can’t really figure out your facial expression due to you looking blurry “are you okay?” 

“Yeah…just...pressure...it’ll be okay…” you reassure. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah..yeah I’m going great…” he mumbles back. This is the best thing he’s ever felt. “I love you so much…” he says as he leans in, pressing a soft kiss onto your lips. “Is it okay if...I move? Am I going to hurt you…?” 

“I think you could move…just… slowly...okay?” 

He carefully pulled out and gently pushed himself back in, once he got your approval, he did it again and again, creating a rhythm. His left hand came up and held your face as his right held his body off of you. 

As he keeps up the rhythm, you can feel a sensation building up inside of you “Stanford I...I think I’m…” and before you could finish the words, your body was overwhelmed with pleasure. “Stanford!” you cry out. 

“Oh god….” he groans out as your climax stimulates his own to kick into action. His whole body shutters before he quickly leans down to press a long kiss onto your lips as he rides it out. 

It takes both of you a few long moments to catch your breath. You never thought you’d be this sweaty this far into winter...but here you are. 

“I… Love you so much…” he spoke out between breaths.

“I love...you too…” You manage out, pressing another kiss on his lips. 

Once he catches his breath, he pulls out and gets up to grab both of your clothes and to remove his used contraceptive “Oh my god…” he mumbles as soon as he places his glasses on.

He’s looking at you with complete fear in his eyes. 

“What?” you ask, concerned.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...are you okay?” he asks, rushing back to the bed to take hold of your hand. 

“Wha-” your own words were cut off when you see what he’s talking about. You’re bleeding. There was blood all over the bed. You sit up entirely, despite your body aching, and look at it. 

“Are we okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” He asks, his words coming out faster than you could comprehend. He keeps going on about something, but the speed of his words and the panicked tone, it’s hard to understand what he’s saying. 

“Stanford-” 

“I’m so sorry, if I had known I was going to hurt you I-”

“Stanford.” you say sternly, hoping he pauses and listens to you. “I’m pretty sure...I’m okay...I think I remember my mom saying something like this could happen…” 

“But...does it hurt…?” he asks nervously. His eyes moving from your face back down to the blood.

“I… I’m not sure… I’m kind of sore in general..” you say with a tired laugh.

His concerned expression doesn’t relax, “I’m still sorry…” he says quietly, giving your hand a small squeeze.

You squeeze back “it’ll be okay…” you get up off the bed, and throw your pajamas back on as the cold air settles into the room “I think...we should sleep in a different room though…” you say, picking up the bed sheets and bundling them up in your arms. 

“Yeah…” he says, pulling his pajamas on as well, awkwardly hopping on one foot as he tries to get his pants back on. “That uh..sounds like a good idea…”  
You run to the small laundry room and throw the sheets in the basket before, running back upstairs. Your feet feel like they're burning as you make your way across the freezing hardwood floor, but the warmth of the blanket feels so much more comforting due to that. 

Stanford wraps his arms around you as you rest your head on his chest “you don’t...you don’t regret that...do you…?” he asks quietly. 

“Not at all”


End file.
